


Your future is my hope

by Artysiaa



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Future children - Freeform, Star city 2041, Time Travel, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artysiaa/pseuds/Artysiaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the future, star city is in the middle of a terrible war. One team of young people try to resist and fight for their home. But when their hope is not enough anymore, they go back in time to ask help from team arrow which is always ready to fight for the City. But what happen when They discover far more than they should about their future ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The trap

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! This is my first work I hope you'll like it ! English is not my first language So sorry for all the mistakes !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the future, star city is in the middle of a terrible war. One team of young people try to resist and fight for their home. But when their hope is not enough anymore, they go back in time to ask help from team arrow which is always ready to fight for the City. But what happen when They discover far more than they should about their future ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! This is my first work I hope you'll like it ! English is not my first language so sorry for all the mistakes !!

**Star city 2041**

The whole Mission was a trap. When she realized it it was to late... « Damn it » she thinks while trying to find an escape. Her team was following her but she could feel the tension that was growing in everyone. The little group was slowly progressing on the dark tunnel. They could barely see anything at this stage. She tried to think what was their options but there wasn’t much ... She heard Lucas approaching behind her, he leaned on her right shoulder and he whispered :  
« Lily... »  
« What ?! » she cut him harshly, nowing it was unfair since he just wanted to help her.  
« Lily... We both know that it’ll lead us nowhere. I think the Mission was meant to distract us or send us away. I think we should go ba..... »  
The distant noise of footsteps on the tunnel confirmed her instinct unfortunately.  
« It’s not a distraction » she whispered and turned her Head to look at Lucas « It’s a trap... To kill all of us »  
She Heard a loud noise and during one second no one moved. Then she realized that they started shooting at them.  
« Ruuun !!! » She yelled at her team.  
Now they didn’t have any choice but to run further in The tunnel. She was running while hoping that everyone was okay. The team members was essentially her family and her friends, she couldn’t lose one of them. The attackers were closer if they didn’t find an escape soon they would be all dead. She arrived at an intersection : the tunnel was separated into two paths  
« Lucas ! » Lily yelled to be heard on the chaos of the shooting, « Take the right path with the rest of the team and I’ll try to attract them to the other path ! »  
« What ! No ! Are you crazy ! You’re going to die ! I won’t let you.... »  
« We don’t have any choice ! Do you have a better idea... ?! »  
They both looked in each other eyes, Lily saw the doubt and the fear in Lucas’. She put her hand on his chest, on his heart.  
« Don’t worry I’ll be okay I’ll get out of here before they can catch me... Please Lucas... I need you to keep my family safe »  
He nodded and turned to the team.  
« Come on guys ! Follow me ! let’s go this way ! »  
« Hurry up ! They’re coming ! » Lily added to the last ones who stayed behind to protect the others.  
She waited that everyone followed Lucas. She didn’t want them to understand her plan because they would rejected it, especially her brother and her best friends. But she had to protect them and it was the only solution. She stayed behind so the mercenaries would see her and hopefully follow her. They finally arrived and started shooting at Lily. She responded by shooting at them and far better because she hit some of them.  
And then everything went wrong.  
Suddenly one of the men threw a grenade right into the tunnel where the team just went. It distracted Lily and an other man shot her. A flash of light went through her body and she fell on the floor. She heard screams and a loud noise from the other side. She understood in an instant. The tunnel had fallen on her family and friends....  
« Noooo » she cried weakly. She was going to pass out and probably die. « It’s not important now » she thought « everyone is dead.... »  
She saw her ennemies approaching. But suddenly there was shooting again. Was someone come to help ? She didn’t care she was so tired and everything hurt. Just before closing her eyes she saw someone running towards her. A blond in a white suit. Maybe an angel ? She thought in her troubled mind. If She was dying that makes sense... She had no idea she just wanted to sleep. She closes her eyes in front of this curious appareance. And then the darkness invaded her.

****

**star city 2016**

Felicity is bored. For the first time in her intire life she’s bored in front of a computer. How the heck has it happened ?! Well in fact she knows How it happened... With Oliver she spent the summer rebuilding the lair and now it was just like a new one. She had fixed all the computers system. So everything went back to normal. Well ... Almost normal... Thea still keeps her distance with the vigilante things and tries to rebuild herself after the chaos of last year. Dig has returned from army and is a part-Time member of the team but he spends a lot of time with his family to catch the lost time of these last few month.  
And if something is definitely not going back to normal, it’s her relationship with Oliver. Despite the fact that they spent the summer together, it is still quite tense between them.  
Felicity hasn’t forgiving him yet... But she also knows that in the break up she had her wrongs too. And ... She misses him so much... Every day spent with him without being able to touch him, to kiss him is pure torture... In spite of everything she still in love with him and she secretly hopes he feels the same about her. But she has no idea because the last Months he threw himself into work between rebuilding the lair and being the mayor of a broken city. They don’t talk like They used to... Even when They were just friends so Felicity doesn’t have any idea of what he has in the head including about their relationship... And that exasperates her. She knows She should make the first move and talk to him but every time She tries She starts her never ending babbling and it ends with her excusing herself and leaving...  
So here she is, thinking alone,in front of her computer, and waiting for a criminal to show up but things are calm in this side too.  
The «ding » of the elevator rings pulls her out of her thoughts and she turns on her chair to see who is it. The doors open on Diggle and Oliver who are in the middle of a discussion.  
"Hey Felicity !" Dig tells with a large smile.  
"Hi !" She answers with the same smile, "How was this weekend with your girls?"  
"It was great ! Its nice to be home again."  
"So what bring you two here ?" She asks turning to Oliver, "I thought you have a council meeting this morning?"  
"Yeah I did but I cancelled."  
Felicity frowns he never cancel this type of meeting they are too important. So something must be wrong...  
"What is it ? What happened?"  
"Well for now we don’t really know. Barry called me and said that it was really important I think he said something about Time travel... And he insisted that we meet here. And that you and Dig must be here too."  
"It’s ... Strange..."  
Felicity is perplex. What does Barry have to say that is So important and why is he in such a hurry ? Suddenly there is a flash of light and a wind blow across the room. Barry is standing before them and at his side there is a young man, slightly cloudy through the race with Barry.  
"Hi everyone ! Hi Felicity !" Greets Barry. "Good to see you" !  
"Hey Barry ! So What is going on?"  
"Well you won’t believe me ... We were at Star Lab like every day and ..."  
"Mr Allen !" the young man cuts, "I’m running out of time, I think we should get to the main facts."  
"Oh yeah sure man, go ahead."  
He turns towards Oliver, Felicity and Dig and tells them with determination :  
"My name is Lucas Jones and I’m from the future."  
He looks Oliver right into the eyes.   
"Mr Queen, I need your help."


	2. The visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team learned more about Lucas' story, and go on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy ! Here it is, the next chapter ! So it's a chapter that explains things a little ... I hope you'll like it ! 
> 
> (English is still not my native language... So sorry for all the mistakes !)

Everyone remained silent. They looked at lucas with perplex faces as if he had spoken in a foreign language.

« Look, I know it’s sound crazy ... » Lucas started to explain.

« Well, it sure is … but you would be surprised to know how often we face crazy stuff… » Oliver stated with a sigh while Diggle nodded and looked at Barry. « So how can I help you ? »

« I need you to help me find someone and prevent that person from making a huge mistake. »

« And why do you need me in particular to do that ?? » Oliver asked with a frown.

« Yeah, I thought time travel was more Barry and his team kind of stuff… » added Dig.

« Well let just say I have my reason… » hesitated Lucas « and because of time travel precisely I can’t reveal too much… »

« Sure but if you want us to help you we’re going to need a little more informations » replied Felicity.

« Why don’t you tell them what you said to us when you arrived ? suggested Barry, I think It’ll explain everything without revealing too much. »

« Yeah okay… I’ll tell you everything… or well at least what I can. But It’s a long story … »

Felicity indicated him the table in the lair and everyone decided to go and sit around the table. Lucas sat down between Barry and Oliver and Felicity next to her ex fiancee.

She looked at the young man –he must be around 22 or 23 years old, he’s tall and well built, but not as muscled as Dig or Oliver. The poor guy had shadows under his eyes and his face was pale, he seemed exhausted. He didn’t start his story but Felicity already guessed that he must have been through terrible events. However she couldn’t help but think that he must be good-looking –when he doesn’t look like a zombie. He had slightly curly brown hair that fell on his forehead. His green eyes were clouded by his agitated mind. She saw his nervousness even if he tried to hide it and stayed calm. He took a deep breath and started to explain :

« I come from the year 2041, there is a war in star city. It has begun three years ago. A …criminal with his army invaded the city. He succeeded to corrupt some rich and powerful men and also some politicians, and after they joined him he took over the city. Well, at least half of the city, because some people and the rest of the leaders who hadn't been corrupted, still fight and resist. To save the city ... it’s where I was … I was part of this resistance, me and my team …» he seemed lost in his thought for a second.

« we established our camp in the north of the city and we occupy all the north east. We had created a High Council that take all the important decisions, that decide the missions and that control our army. There are also an organisation of special agents that are divided in teams. This is my faction, I belong to a team of agents.

« So until there, everything was well organized, the missions went well, we even gain some battles against our enemies and freed some part of the city. But some months ago, there was some problems during the missions, it's like they always knew what our plans were… One of my team mate started to investigate, she was sure there was a mole in the High Council, someone that had been corrupted. She had doubts about one man in particular. And more she investigated, more she was sure about her suspicions. I tried to convince her that she might be wrong and I warned her that her accusations were very serious and that the Council was very severe. But of course she didn’t listen and she continued her investigation. She discovered more –he wasn’t just corrupted, apparently he was with … this criminal… sorry I can tell his name... he was working with him since the beginning, he must have known him since a long time. To be honest, she had good proofs and even I couldn’t contest it anymore. We were about to reveal everything and denounce the traitor. Unfortunately, he knew about what we were going to do, he must have soldiers or agent with him that were spying on us. Anyway, we had been sent on a mission. The objective of the mission was not clear. My team-mate, she didn’t have a good feeling about it, but orders was orders, we must obey. And as always, her instinct was right. It was a trap. We were attacked… »

 

Star city 2041 

 

He was lying on the wet and cold floor. He couldn’t hear anything but a shrill whistle.

He opened his eyes and got up, not without pain and a terrible headache. He looked around him and tried to see through the darkness. In front of him, there was a landslide that blocked the way. The tunnel had collapsed. He remembered then what happened. He had let the team run in the tunnel and once He was sure that everyone had passed, he went back to help Lily. He was running when the explosion threw him violently in the floor. Someone must had throw an explosive that landed behind him, between him and the team.

« The team... » He thought with panic ...

He hoped They were far enough but if the tunnel had completely collapsed... He had survived So maybe there was a chance... He ran a hand over his face, if something happened to them Lily would never forgive him ... Lily !! He remembered that she must be fighting alone He had to help her ! He noticed that the shooting had stopped. This wasn’t a good sign he thought... He ran to where he left her. Suddenly he heard the shooting begin again, he ran faster. When he arrived at the intersection he saw a weird scene in front of him. The mercenaries was clearly loosing the fight against a man in a sort of robbot suit, one in fire and two others with guns. He was looking for Lily among these people. When he saw her, his heart stopped. She was lying on the floor, inconscious, with a large bloodstain on her uniform. He was paralized, he couldn’t move one muscles... Was she dead ? He was about to go see her when he saw a blond woman kneeling next to her and checking her injury. She turned to one her friend.

« Rip ! We must bring her to the ship now ! She’s bleeding too much !» Hearing that pushed him out of his sparalysis tate. He noticed that the fight was over and their ennemies who didn’t fled, were dead. His legs carried him to Lily and the other woman.

« what happened...to her ... ? Is She okay ? Who are you ? » He asked to the blond.

« wait... Uhh ... Who are YOU ? Where do you come from like that ? » She replied while pointing her weapon to his chest.

« It’s okay I’m in her team...we were attacked... I was in the tunnel... I was coming back to help her... » He didn’t feel well, his headache intensified.

« I see... Well help me carry her, she has been shot in the shoulders. She’s lucky, a few centimeters lower and the bullet would have touched her heart »

The voice of the blond seemed very far. He felt sick... He could feel his heart pound painfully in his head. His vision blurred.

« hey are you okay ? »

He didn’t have the time to answer. He felt himself fall and everything went dark.

 

************

 

He tried to open his eyes but the light was to bright. He wasn’t sure but it seemed like He was in a hospital. How it is possible ? All the hospital had been destructed. He turned his head to see where he was. It was a large room with machines everywhere. He was connected to one. What happened to him ? He remembered being in the tunnel … the explosion … Lily ! Where was she ? Was she alive ? He tried to get up but a flash of pain in his head stopped him to do that.

« if I were you I wouldn’t move » he recognized the blond voice, she just entered in the room.

« What happened ? Where am I ? » Lucas asked with an hoarse voice.

« You passed out so we took you with us, in our spaceship, so we can take care of you injuries. You have a commotion. Oh and you slept for nearly two days. So take it easy… »

Two days ! A spaceship ?! What was going on ? And who was this woman ? Lucas had so many questions in his head but there is one that matters more than the others.

« Where is she ? Did she survived ? Is she here ? » he panicked.

« Yeah don’t worry, Lily is okay, we saved her, she lost a lot of blood but she’s strong and she recovers quickly ! She wake up sooner than you ! » she assured him with a smile.

« who are you ? » - « I’m Sara Lance » she smiled « and you are … ? »

« Lucas … Lucas Jones. Why are we on a … spaceship ? »

« Well short story, my team and I –the ones you must have seen when we saved you- are time travelers. » He looked at her like she was crazy.

She noticed and laughed « I know it sound crazy but it’s the truth ! »

« Well if you say so, and why did you saved us ? I’m not complaining but … »

« Well in fact it was to save your friend Lily but since you were here too… I can’t tell you why, not immediatly, this is our mission and it’s secret so ... The most important is that you’re both safe. For now at least… »

Lucas nodded trying to understand all that. He was grateful that they saved Lily no matter who this people were. He remembered his team that he left behind, they were probably dead because of the explosion, but he couldn’t be sure. Did Lily know what happened ?

« Has she say anything ? » he asked. He wanted to see her but for now everything hurt too much too even think about getting up.

« Well yeah she asked the same questions … and she asked about her team, her family and friends… she wanted to know if they were … alive » she hesitated to ask him the question directly.

« The explosion was strong. The tunnel collapse. I’m afraid they didn’t have the chance to … » He struggled to say the word. It was too painful to admit it… to even think about it …

« I see… well I think she knows … she’s very angry. I can see she tried to hide it, that and her sadness, but I see her she’s deep in her thoughts, dark thoughts. I know it’s easy to say but you have to prevent her to do anything stupid » she looked him right into the eyes making sure that her message passed.

« Of course » he promised with determination. Sara then told him to rest and gave him some pills for the pain. During the day, some other members of the ship came to check him and introduced themself. He thought that him and Lily seemed in good hands, they were safe. He only hoped that it would last, for some time at least.

Two weeks later 

They had partially recovered from their injuries. Lucas didn’t see Lily very often the first few days, first because her injury at the shoulder didn’t allow her to move much, and also because she didn’t want to talk or even see anyone. After sometime, she started to talk again but just to say some formalities, just an   
« hi » or things like that. He didn’t want to push her, he knew she was grieving.

However, since the last week this grief had turned into rage, and she was now out of control. They had few arguments, but the one they had had the day before, was the worst.

« We have to do something !! » Lily yelled at lucas. 

He knew that she was devastated by what happened in the tunnel, but like usual, she didn’t show her emotions and instead she was angry and aggressive. She wanted revenge more than anything. Lucas would lied if he said that he didn’t wanted too but, like he promised Sara, he tried to reason Lily so she wouldn’t make anything stupid and get killed. As long as they were on the ship it was safe but she insisted that they got back to their time.

 

« Lily … » he started trying once more to reason her. 

 

« I can’t just stay here and do nothing ! » she was walking furiously in circle. She stopped in front of him and looked at him with eyes full of anger « and I don’t understand how you can accept that ! » she fulminates. 

 

« You know it’s not like that… » he replied as calmly as possible. « We can’t just go back like that we need a plan, we need to organize and reunite the proofs, so we can denounce Tayner to the High Council. » 

 

« HE KILLED MY BROTHER!! » she exploded, « and all our team and friends !!!" 

 

She had tears in her eyes but the rest of her body was tense, clenched fists, she was full of anger. Lucas lowered his eyes. He couldn’t look at her, even if he knows it wasn’t his fault, he felt guilty about what happened, about how lucky he was when his friends didn't had the same luck. For that reason, he had to protect Lily. He failed to save his friends but now he could, at least, try to keep Lily safe. He tried to reason her one more time. He thought about one argument that could make her listen to reason. 

« You have to think about the rest of your family… » he whispered. 

« It’s BECAUSE I think of them that I’m going to KILL this son of a bi…. » 

« SO WHAT ? » he interrupted her with anger this time. « You’re going to go back and attack Tayner, just like that ? He’s a rich man and is one of the highest member of the Council, he has allies and he’s protected, believe me you won’t be able to move one finger before they catch you. And once you do that, no matter how reliable your proofs are, they will sentence you to death for treason. » 

She didn't look at him, her face was closed, her fists still clenched. "Damn it she's so stubborn" he thought. 

« You’ll be killed while the real traitor will be free and all of our friends would be dead for nothing… and I don’t even imagine the consequence of your death on your family and on the people of the city that count on you. You’re important Lily… » 

« I know all that. And this is why I will get rid of him no matter what. » she stated with a determination that didn’t let any place for debate. 

And with that she had leaved the room, letting Lucas alone and desperate. He had sighed deeply, if he couldn't convince her, he hoped someone else could, but who ?

 

*************

 

The next morning, Lucas prepared to go meet Hunter and his team. Apparently, they had something important to tell. He entered the main room of the spaceship. Lily arrived by another door in front of him. They both came to sit in the middle of the room without speaking or even look at each other.

« We need you to go on a mission for us » Rip stated directly.

« So this is why you saved us… » Lily replied.

« Well miss Lance insisted … » he mumbled while turning to look at Sara, who gave him a pointed look.

« WE thought it was the right thing to do. Believe me, we already went further into the future and it’s not glorious. Your death wouldn’t help to save Star city… » Sara revealed.

« And you may be interested by our mission because it concern partially your ennemy » Rip added and that catched all Lily’s attention.

« You meaned Tayner ? » she asked.

« Yes, as you already know, he’s a traitor and work for the other side. It seemed that he financed a project… we think that he find a way to travel through time… We don’t know who helped him because only time master can… well do that. But he succeed and this is why he’s so powerful, and thanks to his contribution in your war, it explains why you are loosing » Rip explained.

Lily and Lucas were pale. Could it be true ? That would explained a lot of things indeed.

« So this is why we need you. » he continued. « You see, for now we’re sort of watched by the Time Masters… for some reasons…so we can’t make a lot of moves. We have also our own mission to accomplished but this is a long story… Anyway, we need to send you back in time, I think 2032 will be enough. »

« But to do what exactly ? » Lucas asked intrigued by this mission.

« ONLY to investigate about how he did it and who helped him, no more, no less » he warned them, while looking directly to Lily. She was looking down, silent which was strange in the circumstances. « Is it clear ? »

Lily raised her head, and answered innocently :

« Of course »

 

The next days, the team advised and prepared Lily and Lucas for the mission, what they’ll have to do, and also the rules to respect, like « you can’t be seen by anyone » and « you must be careful to not mess with the time line ». However, the team had told them some people names, in case of urgency, among them was Barry Allen who both Lily and Lucas knew. The moment of departure had come. Everything was ready.

They were both in their seats, Rip closed the door of the capsule. Lily looked behind her shoulder and the minute the doors were shut, she took of her belt and went to the dashboard.

« What are you doing ? » Lucas asked confused.

« We’re not going to 2032, we’re going to 2016 » she replied firmly.

« What !! No we’re not !! » he protested while getting up to face her.

« Yes we are ! » she replied harshly, « you were right we can’t beat Tayner in our time because he's too powerful, but in 2016 it would be easy, he was nothing ! » she exclaimed.

« Do you hear what you’re saying ?! » he took her by the shoulders, « Lily, we can’t do that ! »

« Too late » she whispered. She had already reprogrammed the destination and the capsule started with a jolt that made them fall brutally. He didn't remember lot of the trip, he must have lost consciousness. When he woke up the capsule had landed. Lily was gone.

 

Star City 2016 

« So here I am, asking for your help to find Lily before she probably kills Tayner » finished Lucas with a sigh.

Oliver frowned, he didn’t see what his role can be in all that. Sure he could stop the girl but he didn’t see why Lucas asked to him in particular. The young man must had see the confusion on his face and guessed his question.

« I ask you because well first it’s your city that is concerned. Then because Lily is well trained, so hard to catch… and I think you could convince her. »

« Me ? » Oliver was more confused. The boy hid something to them, some connection but he couldn’t find what. He said she was well trained, could it mean it was him who had train her ? « Do we know each other in the future ? Am I her trainer or something ? »

Lucas’ face closed, he hesitated before answering :

« Yeah, yeah you’ve trained her »

« Well, maybe in the future you’ve opened a Green Arrow school » Diggle laughed.

Felicity got up and went to her computers, « So I should run some research about this Tayner and where we can find him now. Do you think she could have found him already ? » she asked.

« Well if she haven’t find him yet, she must be close now. Look at James Tayner. He must be around 30 …» It takes several minutes to find the right man and where he was at this time. Felicity succeeded to hack into Tayner's files and his phone.

« I got him ! » she exclaimed. « He meets one of his associate for business in a warehouse near the glades »

« If Lily wants to attack him, it’ll be there »

« Okay, let’s go then. Suit up ! » Oliver said.

***********

Oliver, DIggle and Lucas, guided by Felicity, managed to enter the warehouse. It was huge with lots of containers. They were currently hiding behind one. They had found Tayner and his associates, they were near the entry, discussing business. Oliver watched everywhere around them but there was no sign that someone else was there. Maybe the girl wasn’t here after all.

« Felicity, do you see any move ? » he asked through the comms.

« Nope » she replied.

« Maybe she’s not here, she hadn’t find him yet, without the tech we have, it’ll take her longer to get him » Diggle stated.

« Don’t underestimate her » Lucas whispered while looking at the men before them « look ! they’re leaving »

The associates were leaving, letting Tayner alone with one bodyguard.

« Wait ! I have a move ! On a container on your right ! » Felicity exclaimed. Oliver was quick to react. He looked up and saw the shadow of the girl. She had a gun and was ready to shoot. He threw an arrow to desarm her but she had time to shot. The bullet didn’t hit anyone, but it warned of their presence. With an agility and rapidity that surprised Oliver, the girl got down of the container and reached for her gun. The bodyguard started shooting at them while Tayner ran to get in his car. Diggle surprised Lily by catching her from behind and lifted her to hide behind a container. She struggled to get out of Diggle’s arms. Lucas took advantage to remove the gun from Lily’s hands. The bodyguard stopped and ran to the car too, and they left.

« Damn it !! Let me go ! » Lily yelled at Diggle who released her.

Her face was hiding by a black scarf that recover her entire head, we could only see her eyes. She looked at Lucas with anger :

« Tayner is free ! Are you happy now !? » She pointed Oliver and Diggle with her finger « and THAT’S what your best idea !?! »

« You didn’t let me any choice ! » he yelled at her.

A loud noise and a flash of light appeared in the warehouse. They all leaned while staying behind the container to see what was happening. There was a dozen of men standing where Tayner was few minutes ago. Lucas and Lily looked at each other with disbelief. They recognized this men… It was Tayner’s men, the mercenaries… from their time !

« They’re from 2041 » Lucas explained to Dig and Oliver. « Rip was right, he really found a way to travel back through time… » he whispered with worry.

« I supposed they came for you two… » said Diggle.

« There too many of them. You should try to escape by the back of the container where you came earlier. » Felicity said.

They didn’t have time to replied, the men started shooting at them and ran after them. They were all fighting. Oliver saw Lily fighting near him. He was impressed, she was quick and strong, and really well-trained. Diggle and Lucas was shooting back at the men and tried to retreat back, the men were to many to win this fight. Suddenly, the man Lily was fighting with, hit her injured shoulder and she fell on the floor with a cry. Lucas shot him and helped lily getting up and ran to escape. Dig and Oliver followed to cover them. Oliver threw an explosive arrow that did enough damage to prevent the men to go after them. They stopped few containers away, to hide and allow Lily to rest since she was in pain with her injury. They heard a man screaming :

« QUEEN !! I know you’re here ! Come on show your face ! Don’t be a coward Queen !! » he provoked.

Oliver was confused, he didn’t know this man, he was sure he never met him before, especially if he came from the future, that didn’t make any sense.

« How the hell does he know you ? » Dig asked to Oliver.

« I have no idea … » Oliver replied.

« It’s not you he calls » Lily explained out of breath, « It’s me »

Oliver was even more confused, he turned to Diggle who was frowning too. Does this means her named was Queen ? But that wasn’t possible. He looked at her. She clenched her teeth, obviously angry about what this man said.

« We’ll find you Queen !! You can’t hide from us ! And then we’ll kill you just like we killed your friends !! » the man yelled and laughed. Lily growled with rage and tried to get up but lucas held her back. He said no with his head.

« He’s not worth it and you’re weakened with your shoulder. Just let go. We’ll find him soon enough and we’ll beat him. » She nodded and they all escaped from the warehouse, they went back to the lair.

During the way back, Oliver was wondering who this girl were and he was going to discover it as soon as they would be back.

When they arrived, Felicity was waiting near her computer. When she saw Lucas supporting Lily who was still holding her shoulder, she offered her chair and Lily sat down in the middle of the room. Lucas started to examine her shoulder, to see how bad It was. Oliver followed her, put his bow brutally on the table near him and faced her.

« You own me some explanation. Now tell me who you really are ! » He ordered.

« I’m an agent from 2041... » She answered vaguely while trying to push Lucas away, assuring him she was okay. « But Lucas must have already explained that t.... »

« You know what I mean ! » He interrupted her. He was loosing he’s temper. « Why your name is Queen ? Who are you ? »

She looked at Lucas with worry. He responded by shrugging :

« Now it’s too late anyway so... We’ll deal with Hunter later » he sighed.

Lily turned her head to Oliver.

« Look, we’re related okay ! » she said.

« How ? I don’t have family anymore, it’s just my sister and I ! » He exclaimed, searching an answer that he already knew but his mind couldn’t believe it. « I want the truth ! Who.are.you ? Why your name is Queen ? » He exploded.

Lily closed her eyes for a second, then she got up from her chair. She removed the black scarf from her head, revealing her face. Felicity gasped, Diggle and Oliver were speechless. The resemblance was striking. She lifted her chin and looked into Oliver's icy blue eyes, the same as hers, and said :

« Because I’m your daughter. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo ... What do you think ?? Let me know if you like it or not !! 
> 
> I'm still new at writing so I know my story misses some details, some will be explained later I think... (but some might not sorry... writing is complicated lol).
> 
> All comments, critics, suggestions are welcomed :) ! Thanks for reading !


	3. The daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the team reacts after Lily's revelation ? The arrival of Oliver's daughter leads to an important conversation between him and Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Here it is the next chapter ! So there is a little bit of Olicity this time... 
> 
> I hope you'll like it !

Lily Queen was the spitting image of her father. She had fine features, high cheekbones, lips fleshy, the same piercing blue eyes, and especially the same severe expression that hid their thoughts and emotions. She had long golden hair, and was tall and slender. She was facing Oliver who still didn’t move. 

« I’m your daughter »

The words echoed in his head, again and again. He heard them but his brain couldn’t manage their meaning. So he just stood there staring at the girl who looked just like him. Gradually, he started to understand what she just said. A daughter. His daughter. He had a daughter in the future. He was going to be a father in the future. The face of his son appeared in his mind and he regreted this thought instantly. He was already a father, except he wasn’t… He had a child but he was definitly not a father. This thought scared him. Was he really a father for his daughter in the future ? Was he a good father ? This questions tormented him and he was about to ask Lily but before he had the chance, she broke the silence : 

« I know it’s a lot to deal with... And I'm sure you have a thousand of questions ... but you must understand that I can't answer you. I can’t tell you anything about the future, your future. We already transgressed so many rules … »

« Hunter is going to kill us… » Lucas mumbled.

« … We can’t say anything more than we already did… » she finished pinching her lips in a thin line.

Oliver nodded absently. He still couldn’t believe what was happening. He glanced at Diggle and Felicity at his side, they were both as shocked as he was, even more if it was possible. Felicity was looking down, and she seemed particularly moved by the revelation. Diggle was like paralysed while looking at lucas and Lily with wide eyes. Oliver cleared his voice and tried to say something : 

« I see … » he said, « hum… so … » his mind was blank, he didn’t know what to say or do. They should just keep going like everything was normal in this unbelievable situation. Lily exchanged a worried look with Lucas, and silently asking him for help. 

« So… I think we should all rest for now » he suggested hesitantly. « Do you have a place where we could stay ? » 

« Sure … hum… there is the room just behind… » Oliver said « I just removed some of my stuffs and I think it will be okay for you… »

« Oh are you sure ? We can find another place … » Lily protested.  
« No, no ! » he exclaimed. For a reason he didn’t quite understand yet, he didn’t want her to leave, he wanted to know that she was safe. « I think it’s better for you two to stay here where no one can see you and the bunker is usually a safe place… »

« Yeah it’s a good idea » she admitted « well if you’re sure… you’ll be okay ? »

« Yeah sure … » 

« Well you could stay with me for the night » Felicity suggested with a small voice, then she blushed slightly when she realized what she just said. « I mean if want to come home with me… And by home I mean the loft, if you want to spend the night with me at the loft ... I MEAN not spending the night with me but spending the night at the loft… I mean of course with me but not together like in the same bed !! Oh please tell me I didn’t say that at loud… » 

She was more than embarrassed. Not only she babbled in front of Oliver about spending the night with him but also in front of strangers whom one of them was his daughter. It couldn't be worst. When she glanced at Oliver he looked startled.

« What I mean is there is plenty of guest rooms so if you want you can stay at the loft… » she mumbled.

« Okay » he replied simply with a smile. He turned to Lily and Lucas « Come I’ll show you where you can stay »

They headed to the back of the bunker, Lily was still holding painfully her shoulder. Oliver was about to followed them when Diggle came to talk to him :

« Having a speedster friend was already a crazy thing, but your daughter from the future ! Man I don’t think I can handle this for now » He said shaking his head.

« Yeah, I understand how you feel now » Oliver laughed.

« Lyla is waiting for me, I’m going home. Call me if you need me here or if anything happens… »

« I’ll let you know » Oliver nodded and waved goodbye to Diggle. 

He turned and saw Felicity who had gathered her stuff. She headed to the elevator, she was obviously trying to avoid him.

« Hey … » he called her and she turned slowly to him. She avoided to look at him in the eyes, she seemed troubled like earlier when Lily revealed who she was. « Are you okay ? »

« Yeah I’m fine… I’m just a little tired, I’m going home too »  
« Oh okay… well I’m just going to see if they need something, if you want to wait just a minute, and we can go h… to the loft together … ? »

« No… no it’s okay. Take your time. It’s normal. Surely you want to talk with your… with your… your… with her » she babbled.

Oliver didn’t understand what was wrong with Felicity. She seemed like she was about to cry. He didn’t know why she reacted like this.

« Felicity… what is going on with you ? » 

« Nothing » « and don’t say nothing » they talked at the same time.

« It’s just that … we learned that you have a … a… daughter… in the future. And it’s great ! I’m really happy for you ! Really happy … » she had tears falling on her cheeks. « Look, I’m going home, okay ! You still have the key, right ? You can take the guest room downstairs » 

She quickly went into the elevator and she left him more confused than ever.

*********************

After Felicity left –he will certainly have a talk with her to discover what just happened- he headed back to the room where Lily and Lucas were. She was witting on the bed and was talking with her friend. When she saw Oliver approaching, she interrupted her conversation and got up. 

« Hey… » Oliver said to her.

He still wasn’t very comfortable with this weird situation, he didn’t know what to say to his daughter… he had so many questions ! He felt both excited and scared. For now, he opted for a neutral question : 

« How is your shoulder ? » 

« Oh it’s fine » she waved her hand. « Don’t worry about that ! »

He knew she was lying, it was more serious than she admitted but she acted like it was nothing. 

« It’s definitely not « fine» ! He hit you just into your bullet injury ! » Lucas exclaimed.  
Lily turned to him and shrugged. 

« Are you going to be alright here ? » Oliver asked pointing to the little bed. « It's not very comfortable but it's better than nothing »  
« Oh yeah we’ll be good ! » Lucas replied but when he saw Oliver frowning, he said with hurry : « I mean she’ll be good with the bed and me here… on the floor… away from the bed … and from her … »

« We get it Lucas » Lily she said shaking her head.

Oliver raised an eyebrow, the boy seems slightly scared by him. "Good" he thought. He just found out he had a daughter, even if she came from the future and she seemed old enough, it was too soon to manage the boyfriends. 

« Okay… Well I’m going to go… over there and make some research for … you know… the mission » Lucas mumbled and left the room.

Lily turned back to Oliver and pinched her lips while putting her hands in the pockets of her jeans.

« Soooo … » she begun « I suppose you have a lot of questions »

« Just one or two millions… » he chuckled. « I guess I can’t know your age ? »

« Nope » 

« Neither anything about our family ? »

« Nope » she repeated with a sorry gaze. « It would revealed too much… »

« I understand… I was just wondering … Lucas mentioned earlier that you have a … brother ? »

Lily's face fell at the memory of her sibling and her eyes was full of pain and sadness. She didn’t have to reply to him, he already knew what happened. He felt terribly sad too, which was weird because he didn't even meet his « future » son, but it affected him to know that grief will never leave his life. He was determined to do whatever it took to help Lily, if it could change the tragic destiny of his son. Before the discomfort of his daughter, Oliver decided to change the subject. 

« You must be tired I should let you rest … but I have one last question if you don’t mind » he asked gently.

Lily nodded trying to find back her composure.

« Did I saw you grow up? » he questioned directly.

« Yeah of course… » she frowned not quite understanding why he asked her that.

« Okay … » he sighed with relief « I just wanted to be sure that I was a real father… you know… if I was a good father… » he explained hesitantly, slightly scared by the response. 

She looked at him intently, her brows furrowed during a few seconds. Then suddenly her face broke into a big smile that leave Oliver speechless. She definitely didn't get her smile from him.

« Yes ! You were and you still are a good father ! » She laughed and put her hand on his shoulder « but you’re still wondering if you are… you never change ! »

Oliver laughed too, he was glad her daughter talked about him with enthusiasm. She seemed nostalgic, plunged in her thoughts for a minute. Then she must have remembered where she was and her smile fell. 

« I should go » Oliver said. « If you need anything, you know how to contact us ? »

« Yeah don’t worry. See you later »

All his questions hadn’t be answered but he had shared a moment with his daughter and that made him so happy and he hadn’t been since a long time. He left the bunker with hope and headed to the loft. Now he had to talk to Felicity.

 

*******************

When he entered the loft, it was quiet. All the light were turned off, except the one upstairs, it was Felicity’s room. He climbed the stairs hoping she hadn’t fallen asleep. He remembered how many times he had found her, with her tablet still on her hands, sleeping deeply. He took off her glasses and put her in the bed covering her with the sheets, before sliding next to her and snuggled near her. So much had happened since this time of happiness. He was not sure if they could even go back to something close to that.  
He knocked at the door ajar and entered but he just remained there. Felicity was facing the large windows, lost in her thoughts. When she heard Oliver, she glanced at him rapidly behind her shoulder. He could see that she had cried. He approached her slowly but he didn’t dare to touch her, even if he wanted to hold her so much.  
During the last few months that they were broken up, they had lost the intimacy as a couple but his desire, his love for her never faded. He was still deeply in love with her but he had tried to repress his emotions because it hurt too much. He knew he had messed up everything between them and he didn’t deserve her anymore … but he hated to see her crying, he wanted to know what was upsetting her.

« What’s wrong? Is it about Lily? » he murmured. 

« Yes... No ... I don’t know » She babbled with a small voice. « It’s just... Seing that you have a daughter in the future –It’s So incredible and weird at the same time- I’m happy for you ... But... You know what it means... For us » 

« Yes I know ! It means we still have a lot of things to settle and to work on our relationship, but knowing that we have a daughter ... It gives me hope ! » 

« Our… What... ?! » Felicity said in disbelief, her eyes wide opened « Oliver ... What are you talking about? »

« Lily ... Our daughter from the future » He stated slowly like it was an understatement. 

« What... ?! Did She... Did She tell you that I’m her... Her... That she was mine ? » Felicity struggle to get the words out.

She was so overwhelmed by what Oliver said to her. She felt her heart beat faster. « Was it possible that … ? » she thought with something near of excitement.

« Well... Not really » he admitted because indeed Lily hadn’t tell him anything about her family but he didn’t understand Felicity. Isn’t that obvious for her ??

« Then how do you know... ? » Felicity said with confusion.

« I just know ... » He replied simply with a shrug.

Felicity never felt so disapointed... He just said that to her when actually he had no idea who Lily’s mother is. « Why did he do that to me ? » She thought. It was painfull enough to know that he will have a daughter with a woman somewhere in the future and that there is a chance that she is not this woman... 

« You just know » she blurted « Oliver, it’s just a supposition ... Did you see Lily ? She looks just like you, it’s impossible to « just know » if she’s mine or not... »

« Well for me it’s just obvious that... That she is yours » Oliver mumbled.

« why ?! » She asked exasperated.

« Because you’re the only woman I want children with ! » He almost yelled at her. He was upset that she didn’t see his point. « and moreover she doesn’t look just like me I’m pretty sure she has your smile » He added his voice low, he was staring at her with love.

« Oliver it’s not enough... » She blinked at him but quickly lowered her head to escape his gaze. 

« Felicity I love you. I never stop being in love with you. With all that happened I was lost, I was sure I lost you for good but now I see I didn’t even try to get you back. And seing Lily... Felicity it gave me hope... To find our way back together. »

« But... What if you’re wrong ? What if she’s not my... my daughter » She sniffed.

« Felicity look at me » He cupped her face in his hands. Their front was almost touching. « I’m not wrong Felicity ! I never be so sure about anything ! You are the love of my life and the only one I would want to build a family with. I love you so much… Please trust me » 

She was so overwhelmed by his words. She felt just the same and she wanted him so much right now. Her heart hammered in her chest. He leaned closer to her lips, she raised her head and they kissed. She melted into his warm embrace. It had been so long and she had missed him so much. He held her in his arms tightly. The kiss was desperate but full of desire at the same time. He wanted to deepened the kiss and she gladly let him. She gripped his shirt in her fists to attract him even closer while he grabbed her by the waist with one arm, his other hand went down on her back. She wished that it never end, that they could stay like this forever.  
Soon they felt the need of air and Oliver pushed away but his lips was still hovering over hers. They were out of breath, their body still intertwined. She kept her eyes closed, wanting to keep the heat in her chest.  
Unfortunately, the heat was soon replaced by the cold memory of the lies, the last few months, this morning, their situation. All of this hit her in one second.  
Oliver’s lips pressed gently against hers, and despite the fluttering in the pit of her stomach, Felicity forced herself to put her hands on his chest and pushed him away. 

« Oliver... I can’t » she whispered with a shaking voice.

« but why ?» He begged, still holding her. 

« Because you can’t know... » She stepped back « what if Lily is not mine... What if you have her with another woman... Oliver do you imagine ? It would be too painful…» 

« but Felicity I love you ! I wanted to marry you and I still want to ! I just don’t imagine how can I have children with another woman than you ! » 

« Well you already have !! » She shouted.

« Its completely différent ! I... » 

« No ! Its not ! You already had a child after one night stand, it can happen again ! » 

She regretted her harsh words when she saw a flash of pain crossing oliver’s face. She dropped her head, ashamed of what she said. He had lied to her but it was not a reason to be mean.  
Oliver pinched his lips and started to leave. He opened the door and turned to her. 

« I know you didn’t mean this... You only act like that because you afraid Felicity. But I love you. And you’re the only woman I want a future with. Lily is ours, I know it in my guts. I made a lot of mistakes... I hurt you and I’m so sorry for that... I know you told me not to, but from now on, I’ll do everything to get your trust and your love back. 

« Oliver, I... » She sobbed.

« Good night Felicity » He said with a small smile and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments, critics, suggestions are welcome !! Let me know if you like this story :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Here it is, the next chapter ! (Sorry for the delay by the way)
> 
> I hope you'll like it !

Chapter 4

Lucas switched off the computer screen. He fell back in his chair and passed his hand through his face. 

After he left Lily and her father alone, he did some research. He wanted to know more about the year 2016. Why did she choose this year, this time, in particular? He was sure Lily hadn’t told him everything. 

Now he knew. He had discovered what her real intentions were. Of course, she intended on taking down Tayner, she had been truthful in that regard. Indeed, his business was going to be successful and by the end of the year, he would be rich which led him to power and brought him to the position he was in 2041. However, Lily had another target in her mind.

He got up slowly and headed to the back room to join Lily. She was alone –Oliver had left few minutes ago- sitting on the bed. She had pulled off her sweater and now only wore her black top that allowed her to take a look at her shoulder and massage it. 

He leaned on the wall observing her. She was beautiful, the most beautiful woman he ever seen, he always thought. He remembered the first time he had met her. They were thirteen, she was new in the class. She already had her long blond hair, at the time in a braid that rested on her right shoulder, and which gave her an innocent look, the same deep blue eyes, the same grace and beauty that emanated from her face and gestures. She had sat down next to him and while he had smile shyly at her, she had returned a bright and charming smile that had warmed his heart. He had fallen in love with her instantly. Since then, they had been best friends but not more than that because, of course, she and his best friend Sam had fallen in love with each other. So he spent his teenage years being secretly in love with his best friend, a girl that loved another boy. What a romantic cliché. 

Until the war broke out and everything changed.

He left his memories behind him. She didn’t seemed to notice his presence, so he cleared his throat and let her know he was here. 

« How is your wound? » 

She raised her head and smiled to reassuring him.

« I’ll survive » She chuckled, with a nod of her head she invited him to sit beside her. 

He approached her and watched her injury but the wound didn’t seemed to be too serious.

« This is what I’m afraid of … » he exhaled loudly while sitting next to her. 

She rolled her eyes « I’m all right okay! You don’t have to rescue me you know… I make my own decisions! » He could feel her boiling. She got up and faced him, crossing her arms before her, she added « And if you think that your idea of bringing me to my father will change my mind you couldn’t be more wrong! ».

« I didn’t know what to do!! » he shouted at her while standing before her. « I was just trying to help you, » he added more softly. « I thought after everything your father went through he would know what to tell you… to convince you… I mean there isn’t a better person in the world who could understand what you’re feel right now. Who could help you to deal with it without losing yourself, » he hesitated a second and then said with a low voice, « I care to much about you too much let that happen. »

She calmed down at his words knowing that he was right, and gently taking his hand. « I know ...I’m sorry, » she whispered.

« We’ve known each other for a long time now Lily, and you know I will always be there for you. I can’t lose you. You’re everything to me, » he said with a low voice while watching her with love. He raised his hand to caress her cheek. She pushed his hand away brutally and turned her back to him, putting space between them. 

« Why are you telling me this? » She asked her voice hoarse. « Lucas, you’re one of my closest friends. And you know that friendship is the only thing that I can offer you. » She clenched her teeth, « You know why... » 

« Yes I know. Of course I know but it has been two years now! You have to move on! Even if it’s not with me. You have to live Lily, not just survive! » Lucas exclaimed.

« Maybe you forgot, but we’re still in war!! » She shouted at him.

« So you should live even more intensely! Life can end at any time! » He regretted his words the moment he said them. He didn’t have the right to say that to her after everything that happened over the last few years. He’d gone too far but he was too disappointed by her rejection to apologize.

« How can you say that to me? You were there two years ago! You of all people know that, can understand what it feels like!! » She was beyond mad, although she was also startled by Lucas’ attitude. 

« The trip has messed up your brain. » 

« Yeah well let’s talk about that! » he exclaimed « What are we really doing here Lily? »

She threw him a provocative glance « What do you mean? » 

« Come on! You know exactly what I mean. I did research earlier on the year 2016, and now I know why you came to this year in particular. You want to… »

« It’s more complicate than that! » she cut him but he spoke louder to cover what she was saying.

« You want to kill Slade Wilson. A year before his son is born. You want to erase Grant Wilson from existence, don’t you? »

She looked at the floor for a minute, he heard her take a deep breath. When she raised her head, he saw all the despair in her eyes. She was lost. Lost in her grief, blinded by her desire of vengeance. Or maybe the desire to find her lost happiness again. 

« It could work Lucas, » she whispered « This war… it’s Grant Wilson that leads it. It’s all begin with him. It’s him who … » She couldn’t even finish her sentence. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Lucas didn’t know what to do. He understood a long time ago that comforting her wasn’t possible. He had wanted to, tried to, but it was just impossible after what she had been through. So now, he just let her cry and he cried with her. It’s the only thing he could do. 

« Can you imagine Lucas? We can prevent this war from happening! Don’t you want to save people? Our people, our friends and our family? » She had gripped his shirt in her fist. She was looking at him with her big blue eyes. 

« Don’t you want to save Sam? » she added with a small voice. He looked away and shifted out of her grip.

« Of course I want to save Sam. He was my best friend, Lily… and I want to save all our people, » he sighed. He had to convince her, to make her see his point of view. He knew her and he knew she wasn’t like this normally. It was just because she was overwhelmed with all that happened and with the loss of their friends and time travel. All that messed with their heads. However, the only thing clear in his mind, was Lily. “Make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid, » he remembered his promise to Sara Lance. He had to keep her safe no matter what. She was too important, for people, for the war. And for him.

« But it’s not that easy and you know it, » he stated firmly.

« We kill Slade Wilson and it’s over, » she replied as determinate as he had been. 

« We don’t know the consequences… » 

« Grant Wilson is never born and the war never exists! No one dies and … » she shouted at him.

« YOU DON’T KNOW THAT!! » he yelled. « What if something worse happens in the future because of your actions? Changing the future is dangerous Lily! » She looked angry but didn’t respond. « You know I’m right because deep down Lily you already know all this! You’re acting like this because you’ve lost too many friends and family, and I understand I lost them too, » he approached her and with his hand he raised her chin so she couldn’t avoided his gaze. 

« But right now, we all need Lily Queen back, » he added with a little smile. She chuckled and shook her head, but he could see it in her eyes, she got the message.

« All right, I’ll see what I can do to get her back then, » she replied ironically. She was about to add something when a beep rang in the next room. 

They both ran to see what it was. It was coming from the computers. 

« It’s one of Felicity’s software. It indicates if there any abnormal movement near some important places in the city, » Lucas explained. « Look, there movement here! » 

He pointed a red mass that moved on the screen. Lily observed the map of the city where the signal appeared. 

« Do we have a visual of what this is? » she asked at Lucas. He nodded and typed on the keyboard. It took him few minutes and Lily kept looking at the mass as it got further from the place it began from, confirming the doubts she had. 

A video popped up in the screen, it was a camera that showed a corner of Star City Street, the one where the mass should appear at only moment. Lily and Lucas were both focused on the screen searching any movement. 

Then a group of men turned onto the street. The image was not very clear but it was not difficult to recognize them.

Lily reacted quickly. She grabbed the phone that Felicity gave her, « I need to call my father ».

********

All the faces. She could see some of them, others were just shadows. All dead. They were all dead. And it was her fault. She could see it in their faces, she was guilty. « NO! » another voice said. It was his voice. So warm, so reassuring. « It’s Darkh fault! » he said. She knew that. But it didn’t really matter. She wanted to stay with this voice but she couldn’t. The dead were more and more numerous around her pulling her into the darkness. « Felicity! » he called her but his voice was so far away now. She was shivering, so lost, all alone among the dead. « Felicity!! » His voice kept calling her louder and louder. She was trembling stronger too. She didn't understand, it wasn’t her usual nightmare… 

« FELICITY!! » This time she clearly heard Oliver’s voice. She realized soon that she wasn’t trembling, someone was shaking her. She opened one eye and saw Oliver’s worried face near hers. He was sitting on the edge of her bed.

« Oliver?! What are you doing? » 

« Hey are you okay? It looks like you were having a nightmare… a pretty bad one, » he whispered while stroking her back slowly. 

« No… well yeah, but don’t worry I’m okay. Did I… did I wake you? » she asked, turning to switch on the bedside lamp. To her surprise he immediately switched off the light. « What are you? »

« Lily called me, » he explained to her. « One of your systems warned them that Tayner’s men –the one from the future- are near from here. » 

« What!? » she straightened on the bed. 

« We must get out of here before they arrive. We’re going to take the backup entry but we have to be very discreet so they can’t follow us, » Felicity nodded. 

She grabbed some clothes and dressed quickly. Then she followed Oliver outside of the loft. 

They arrived in a narrow street behind the building where Oliver had parked his motorbike.

She threw him a glare that says ‘no way I climbing on that thing’. He smirked handing her the helmet. « Come on! You trust me, don’t you? » He asked her, the insinuation behind his question very clear. 

« With my life, always, » she replied taking the helmet and putting it on her head.

Oliver felt a pinch in his chest. Her answer was clear too, she trusted him with her life but not with her heart anymore. No matter what it takes, he will fight to regain it. 

They succeeded to escape without being seen by Tayner’s men. Oliver drove them to the bunker where Lily and Lucas was waiting.

« Are you both okay? » Lily asked when she saw her father and Felicity arrived. « Did they see you leave? » 

« No, it’s okay. We didn’t even cross their path, » Oliver assured her. 

« They try to threaten me by attacking you, » she growled. « We must catch Tayner so we’ll have the advantage on them. » 

« And how we do that? The last time was not really a success, » Oliver reminded her sarcastically.  
«Well MY plan was going alright until all of you decided to come and interfere between me and my target, » she retorted with the same tone.

« But since we’ve established that you plan on killing a man and the possibility of changing the universe’s timeline isn’t a good plan, we have to think of a better one. » Lucas added as Diggle stepped out of the elevator.

« What did I miss? » he asked to Oliver, still not very comfortable with the ‘visitors from the future’.

Oliver summarized quickly the situation to John. Felicity was already on her computers searching for Tayner location at this hour. Lily was hovering behind her a hand on her chair, waiting for the result of the research. 

« He is at a charity gala in the town, » Felicity stated. « It’s one of his associate who organized it, and there will probably be a lot of security. »

« It’s not an issue we can take care of it, » Lily was ready to go but Oliver stopped her.

« Where do you think you’re going? »

« Well I am not going to wait any longer to catch Tayner! » Lily exclaimed.

« We can’t go there! The place will be full of people! We can’t just fight and take Tayner before everyone eyes. Plus we need a plan. » 

« I have a plan. I go there, I take down Tayner. And I hit everyone who want tries to stop me, » she stated with a neutral tone like it was perfectly fine.

« We need a solid plan, » Oliver chuckled. 

« I agree, » Lucas nodded. 

Lily glared at them, and then went to sit down on a chair in the corner of the room, crossing her arms. They decided to ignore her and gathered around the table to start making a plan. After a few minutes, Lily got up suddenly and headed to the elevator. « Where are you going? » Lucas asked stopping her in her tracks.

« I need to go to the bathroom, » she sighed exasperated, « It’s upstairs, right? » she turned to Felicity for confirmation. She turned back then to Lucas and added with a sarcastic smirk, « Why, do you want to come with me? »

Lucas slightly blushed and shrugged. « Of course not, » he mumbled. 

She was still grinning when the doors closed. They continued to elaborate on a plan. However after two minutes, Lily still hadn’t return, and although nobody cared much, Diggle wasn’t having it. 

« You know, I don’t want to sound too pessimistic, » the others looked at him with a frown in their faces « but I’m pretty sure Lily didn’t go to the bathroom. » 

They all exchanged a glance before Lucas rushed out of the bunker. Oliver sighed and Diggle added with a smirk, « Queens, they’re all the same. » Oliver threw him a glance but he was trying not to chuckle. Lucas came back out of breath. 

« She’s gone! » He took a deep breath, « With your motorbike. »

« Great! » Oliver growled « Felicity, can you find the address where the gala is happening? »

« Sure. » 

He typed in Thea’s number. « Hey Thea! I need a favor. »

**************

Twenty minutes later, Diggle, Lucas and Oliver were at the gala. Thea was waiting for them in front of the back entry with Oliver’s suit in the hands. 

« You’re not really suddenly interested in galas and politics, are you? » she asked her brother before handing him the suit.

« Not really. » 

« Do I need to know? » 

« No, » She rolled her eyes and left her brother to his business. 

Oliver quickly changed in the bathroom and managed to appear at the gala like he’d already been there for a while. Diggle was playing the new mayor’s body guard while Lucas tried to hide as much as he could. He decided to go check on the staff area. 

Felicity was on the coms with Dig, and she already hacked the security cameras so she could see and hear everything. 

« Felicity, do you have new information? » Dig asked. 

« Not for now. I don’t see Lily anywhere. » 

There were a lot of people and Oliver was always stopped by many people who wanted to shake his hand or speak with him about politics or something else. Actually, Felicity noticed that there were a lot of women who came to talk to him. They were all over him, trying to capture his attention. Felicity knew some of them by sight, because they worked with him or they met when she accompanied him to other galas a few months ago. They slightly irritated Felicity, but she saw that Oliver didn’t seemed to care much and exchanged only a few words with them. 

But then, she saw a women approached him, and she recognized her immediately. This one, Felicity knew her name. It was Victoria. She had worked for Oliver for a month or so, and she was always with him. She saw her on the camera, coming closer to Oliver with a bright smile, she had her hand on his arm and he didn’t move away from her. Felicity had to admit, the woman was gorgeous, more than usual in her long black dress and her perfect golden hair. She leaned into Oliver’s ear and said something that made him laugh. At that moment, Felicity’s heart broke in pieces. She couldn’t help but wondered if it was her. Was she finally seeing Lily’s mother. So that’s it, she thought sadly, I might be watching the beginning of Oliver’s great love story.

Dig interrupted her thoughts « Felicity, do you see Lily or Tayner? » 

She checked the cameras rapidly, but Lily was nowhere to be seen, neither was Tayner. 

« No. Not any sign of them, » she answered. 

Diggle told Oliver that Felicity couldn’t find either of them. It worried him. Either Felicity’s information was wrong which was very hard to believe, or Lily had found Tayner before them. And it was not good, at all. 

« They’re obviously not here, we’re wasting our time, » Diggle stated. « We should try to found Lucas, see if he got anything. » 

At that moment, they turned back only to come face to face with Lily, who was dressed like a waitress. They took her by the arm and led her right outside the building. Diggle went to get Lucas, leaving Oliver and Lily alone.

« What do you think you’re doing!? » Oliver shouted. « You can’t just do things as you please! There were too many people here! Can you imagine how many people could have been hurt? » 

« I wasn’t going to fight in front of everyone! » She shouted back « I just wanted to do something! If Tayner was there I had to go and take as much information as I could get! »

Oliver glared at his daughter. She’s so stubborn, he thought exasperated, although he had to admit she probably got that from him. 

« It doesn’t matter since he was not here. I looked everywhere and there was no sign of him. »  
« It’s weird. Maybe, after the warehouse, he thought he could be in danger and decided not to come, » Oliver suggested.

« But why are Tayner’s men not here. They knew that I wouldn’t miss a chance to catch him. Unless… » she exchanged a look with her father. They both came to the same conclusion.  
« A distraction, » they said in unison. 

At the same time, Lucas and Diggle arrived running toward them, and by the alarmed look on their faces, they must have discovered the reason.

« Lily! It was all a distraction! Tayner’s name was only added to the list yesterday and the receptionist told me he didn’t come tonight. » 

« We figured that out. Any idea why they did it? » 

Lucas looked at Diggle who was on his phone, desperately trying to call someone.

« Felicity, » he said finally. Oliver and Lily gasped. « She didn’t answer ». The deduction was simple.

They all rushed back to the bunker as fast as they could, but it was too late. When they arrived, Felicity was lying on the floor unconscious. 

« Felicity!! » Oliver took her motionless body in his arms, completely panicked while Diggle checking her pulse. 

« She has a pulse but it’s weak, » Diggle said with worry. 

Suddenly, Lily fell on her knees next to Felicity. She was pale and it seemed like all her energy had been drain out of her body. Oliver didn’t know what to do anymore, he was overcome by the situation. She became more and more livid, and he couldn’t tell if it was his vision that blurred or if his daughter had just flickered before him. Like literally flickered. 

« Lily!! » Oliver breathed out frozen. Unable to understand what was going on, he raised his eyes to Lucas seeking an explanation. But Lucas was as still as he was, with a look of utter fear in his face. 

« What is happening? » Oliver finally managed to say. It was his daughter who answered him with a voice barely as loud as a whisper, « I’m disappearing from existence. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta for the help !
> 
> So what do you think ??? 
> 
> Any comments, critics, suggestions are welcome !! Let me know if you like this story :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo what do you think ? Do you like it ? ....Or is it awful...? Please let me know ;) and thanks for reading !


End file.
